Transformers: When Worlds Collide
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie is a teenager who just wants to build stuff, look after her sick father, and be alone. But when she catches the eyes of the Autobots, her life is forever changed. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A fabulous story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. :) **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**Transformers: When Worlds Collide**

The great war had been over for a few years. Megatron and his men had been destroyed and the Autobots had gone into hiding for a while. The government could contact them if need be, but they preferred their solitude.

"And that is how we make a rocket from pieces of scrap metal," Cassie finished speaking. The entire audience applauded and watched how the young girl put her presentation together. She was only 15, but many were impressed with her knowledge of technology.

"How would you like to assist the government with a few extra projects," a reporter joked out.

"Nah, I prefer to do things in my own backyard," Cassie laughed, now returning with her guardian down the stairs. She was in a few foster homes, but she was notorious for running away. So far, this foster family was alright, but Cassie would run off continually when she felt under pressure. The issue was that Cassie never fully felt like she belonged anywhere and she wanted to check on her sick father that was in another city; sadly he was her only living relative and didn't have much longer to live. That being said, she would run off after a few months from any family that would take her in. It was nothing personal; she just preferred to be to herself, check on her father, and stay on the road.

As Cassie was discussing a few more things, she did not notice that a few trucks and vehicles were parked outside of the place and observing everything she said.

"She is very smart," a voice said.

"Very much so. We would need to keep an eye on this one," a baritone voice replied.

"Why?" A lighter voice asked.

"Because the government has been watching her too; her knowledge of technology is valuable, but I believe she may have found a hidden source of Energon on this planet," Optimus said.

"How do you know this?" Another voice asked.

"Because I read the government files; we need to keep observing her," Optimus replied.

"I will be the one to do that," a proper voice crooned.

"No, Tracks. You should be the LAST one to watch her," another said.

"Oh, hush now." Tracks growled back. But they all went silent the moment she walked down the stairs. As her foster parents turned their back, Cassie gave a smirk.

"Now what is she up to?" Optimus said to himself. He knew of Cassie's ability, but not of her tendency to be a runaway.

"I just need to wait for the right opportunity," Cassie said, now looking into the distance. "I'm sure that train leaves probably in a few days."

"Few days? Train?" Optimus asked, now gently turning his front wheels towards her.

"I wonder what she is planning on doing," Tracks whispered, still in car form.

"I am not sure; but we do need to stay alert," Optimus replied, now seeing Cassie slowly and reluctantly following her foster family.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Cassie was in the junkyard and picking at a few items. She spent most of her time there and she was the happiest when she was alone.

"Now let's see…I need to collect more items if I'm gonna make that homemade torpedo," she said, now looking through various pieces of metal and trash. As she got to the end of the yard, her eyes opened wide. She saw something that was incredibly large and looked like a helmet. "Whoa! Nice!"

It looked positively dark and creepy. But as she got closer and wiped more of the mud off, she saw that it wasn't a helmet. It was a head!

"What is this?" She thought. She knew that the Autobots and Decepticons were always fighting hard and there was a rumor that Megatron was finally destroyed! After a few moments, her eyes opened wide! "Hey this must be what's left of a Decepticon or Autobot! What a find!"

As she placed the head in her makeshift cart, she saw something on the ground as well. It was a shiny glass and metal shard that seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"Wow…I wonder what this is," she thought, now about to pick it up. But the second she did, the shard sliced into her finger, as if it did it on its own! "OW! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

After a second, she threw the metal shard angrily into the pile and began to head back home. For you see, she was planning to hit the road soon. Where? To find her father and probably in the country rather than the city.

As she was walking with her backpack on her back, she didn't know that she was being followed. Followed by a large truck that was very interested in what she was doing.

"Now where is she going?" Optimus thought, now seeing her walk a few blocks towards a house. But he noticed why she was not wanting to be in this foster home. The parents were loving and sweet, but there were over seven children there. Optimus watched as the children ran out to greet Cassie and hugged her. She was one of the middle children because there appeared to be two older ones. "I see." He whispered lowly.

"Cassie, what's the big truck doing here?" A little child asked, now pointing at Optimus, who quickly stopped driving. Cassie turned and shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess someone parked it there," she said.

"But it was moving on its own a second ago," the child said.

"Ah, don't be silly; the Autobots aren't in this part of the city anymore," Cassie chuckled, now walking into the house with the other children. Tracks slowly drove up near Optimus and they both transformed and walked over to the house and peered in slowly. But as they looked over their shoulders and into the distance, they saw two black cars looking at the house too. Government cars.

"Something tells me that they are more interested than I thought," Optimus said. "Even if she does know of more Energon, the government would want to know first before they would tell us."

"Why?" Tracks asked.

"Because there are some that still want to know about our whereabouts. And they know Energon is the fastest way to have communication with us," Optimus replied calmly. But after a second, they saw the government cars leave. Optimus looked at Tracks and then noticed the top window open.

"Transform," Optimus said, now changing back. Tracks did the same, and both noticed Cassie slowly sneaking out of the window.

"So that adorable redhead is running away," Tracks whispered.

"We need to follow her and do more research," Optimus said. "She is going to need someone looking after her and we need to return her back to her family."

"But what if she doesn't want to go back? I have already checked her records and she always is on the move. If we return her, she will only run away. She has a father that is sick in the hospital; he is far away and I heard he is not doing good. That's why she always runs away; she doesn't consider anyone else her family and she goes to check on him," Tracks said.

"Well we Autobots cannot formally adopt anyone at this time, but we can at least watch over her. We need to let the others know. I am going to call in; follow her until then."

Tracks only revved his engine in response and slowly drove after the teen, who was hurrying towards the train station.

"We aren't going to let you disappear again, kid; at least not without knowing more about you," Tracks smiled, now seeing her pick up her pace. She was beyond excited to see what would happen to her future, but what she didn't know is that there were more individuals that were about to enter her world. But she then held her hand to her chest; it was throbbing still from that prick. What she didn't know was that was going to change her world as well.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This is a precursor to 'Becoming One.' Goldie and I are still working on the other one together, but I wanted to do a story as well showing you first how Cassie and the others met. Don't worry; we both are working on a lot of stories and the next chapter of 'Becoming One' will come as soon as Goldie as able. After all, her muse has to give her just the right amount of magic! ;) Take your time, Goldie! And thanks for posting this! I hope you also like the precursor! :) **

**To guestsurprise: I love it so far, Amiga, and you're welcome. And thank you for understanding. You're one of the best. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Cassie slowly began to walk down the dark path and to her hideout. She was more than happy to get away from another foster home. "This is it…freedom," she grinned as she began to hurry towards a train station.

"We need to stop her," Tracks whispered, now feeling Optimus riding up behind him.

"Yes, but we need to first see where she's headed." Optimus said.

"This teen needs to be in a safe home; not out here," Tracks said, now gaining on her.

"And there seems to be an aura about her; something that seems different from the other humans," Optimus said.

"Really? I can't feel anything," Tracks said.

"Do not be concerned; we will get to the bottom of this. We will see what train she gets on and where she's headed." Optimus said.  
Tracks nodded and they continued to drive after her. But then it began to rain.

"Perfect…just perfect…," she groaned, now hurrying and sitting under a tree. She then began to sneeze and hold her head.

"She appears like she is catching a cold," Optimus said, now driving near her.

"It could be the flu…," Tracks said.

"If that is the case, she needs to get out of this rain fast," Optimus said, now driving up to her and parking nearer to her. Cassie was slowly falling asleep under the tree and barely noticed the large truck that pulled up and the blue car. Tracks, now alarmed at her lack of response, activated his holoform.

"Hey…hey there," he said, now 'appearing,' and nudging her gently.

Once Cassie looked at him, she gasped. He had striking blue eyes, white hair, and reddish skin. Now trying to move back, he put a hand on the side of her and gently caught her other hand. "Whoa, whoa…easy…,"

"W-Where did you come from?" She asked, now shaking her head a bit.

"We just 'pulled' up, I guess you could say; are you alright?" Tracks asked.

"Yeah, just have a little headache," she said.

"And you have a fever, chills, and you are having trouble staying awake," Optimus responded from the vehicle. His baritone voice made her nearly jump to her feet, especially because she saw no one!

"WHAT?!" She said. "Who's there?!"

"Calm down there, pretty one," Tracks chuckled. "You're fine; he's my leader. He came with me."

"Your….leader?" Cassie asked, now listening to the weird terminology from the strange man in front of her.

"I mean…I guess he could be my 'boss,' but enough of that. We need to get you to a safe place," Tracks noted, now seeing her wanting to fall asleep.

"No, I can't go anywhere but the train station; I'm gonna go visit my dad," Cassie said.

"And then what?" Tracks asked.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna…um…ya know I already have a plan and I don't really know you," Cassie said, now wary of him asking so many questions.

"Now come now, beautiful…I only want to help," Tracks smiled.

"S-Stop calling me those things; I'm not beautiful," she said, now hiding her freckles gently. That made Tracks lean in more.

"Perhaps not now…but when you are of age, you and I are gonna have a talk about what real beauty is. And yes, you are." Tracks smiled, now lifting her chin playfully.

"Easy, Tracks…," came the baritone warning. Tracks pouted and then saw Cassie turn away and slowly stand. He then followed suite.

"Well, thanks but I need to get going," she said. "I need to make my train and…OW!" For her finger was still throbbing and she held it to her chest in pain. Tracks gently took her hand and examined the wound. His eyes widened as he could tell it was inflicted by a Cybertronian weapon.

"We need to take a look at this," he said, now gently pulling her to him.

"What? Why?" Cassie said. "It's just a cut."

"No, young one…," Optimus said, now driving closer. "That wound was made by something not of your world."

"Not of my…," She then paused and saw that as a car passed by and the headlights caused a glow, there was no one inside the large blue and red truck! She then noticed that Tracks' eyes seemed to sparkle in a somewhat unearthly glow. "AUTOBOTS?! YOU'RE BOTH AUTOBOTS?!"

And with that, her panic set in and she began to run! Tracks immediately let his holoform die down and he took off after her.

"Wait! Please! There's no need to fear us!" Tracks called, now racing after her.

"Don't let her escape," Optimus said, now backing up and taking off after her. On foot, Cassie was fast, but there was no way she was going to outrun both Autobots. She was grateful at seeing she was only a block away from the station. Optimus saw the train station and drove near Tracks, making him stop.

"Hold on…let her mount the train and we can follow her; she is ill herself and needs medical attention from Ratchet," Optimus said.

"We can catch her when the train stops," Tracks said, now transforming into a flying car. "On it…,"

And with that, he began to fly and Optimus hid in the bushes. He watched as Cassie paid for her ticket and mounted the train. She, of course, picked a window seat and felt herself falling asleep again. Her fever was rising and she needed to get some food, but of course…the food on the train cost money.

_Meanwhile…inside her backback…_

"I…can't move my limbs. Where am I?...Where's the rest of me?!" A deep voice groaned. "That human needed to be careful; she should consider herself lucky I simply gave her a warning." The voice tried to move, but of course it couldn't move much.

"This will not work…this pitiful cloth substance holding me will not work!" The voice hissed lowly. But then it heard Cassie groan.

"Blast humans…but I need this one for my purpose." The voice continued, stretching as much as possible. "If I focus enough…maybe I can…yessssssss…." And within a second, a small eerie light came from the backpack, but Cassie was too out of it to realize it.

"You poor thing…," a voice purred. She groggily looked up and saw a tall man with black hair, black slacks, a leather jacket and…were his eyes red? No impossible. As she blinked, they appeared black like a normal person's. Strange….she could have sworn his eyes were red a moment ago.

"H-Huh?" She asked.

"What is a young one like you doing on a train all by yourself?" the man asked, now leaning on the seat.

"I-I need to…um…,"

"You need to get somewhere? Hmm?" The man asked, now leaning closer to her.

"I-I don't know you…leave me alone please," she said, trying to focus on resting and not on her hunger.

"Oh, come now…you can trust me…," the man continued, now sitting down in the empty seat next to her. Cassie looked away, but then she felt the man lay a hand on the back of her seat.

"G-Go away…," she said.

"You need someone to help you...now come here," the man said, now pulling her to him. Cassie tried to protest because she was still scared, but he pulled her closer.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to a fleshling…," the man thought and grimaced as he pulled her closer. "But I need her…,"

"L-Let go of me!" Cassie said, trying not to make a scene, but this man was very persistent. Tracks, meanwhile, was flying near the train and noticed Cassie through a window. He growled as he saw her trying to get out of the man's grip.

"Who is that?! I'm sensing something different about that male human…," Tracks said.

"Me as well…keep an eye on him and get close enough to scan him," Optimus said.

"On it…," Tracks said, now flying nearer and trying to get a good scan of the man. Meanwhile, the man now had Cassie in a firm hug and he wrapped one of his crossed legs over hers.

"Now calm down…you have a fever little one," the man said, now running a hand over her feverish head.

"I-I don't even know who you are!" She said, now exhausted.

"Call me Tronus," the man said, now feeling her slowly falling asleep.

"T-Tronus?" She asked.

"Yes…now then…let me get you some medicine," Tronus replied, now seeing one of the train attendants pass by. "You…I need something for this human."

"H-Human?" The train attendant said in confusion.

"I mean…for this flesh-…this girl." Tronus replied, now rolling his now-red eyes.

"What kind?" The man asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Something for this perspiration on her head and her chills," Tronus snapped.

"Alright, we have some cold medication and Tylenol in the back. I need to accept your payment first," the man said. Tronus then stood and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"If you don't give me what I want, I will make sure this is your FINAL payment. Am I understood?" Tronus hissed, now making his eyes glow red.

The train attendant nodded and then ran off in fear, clearly forgetting to get the train ticket. Once he was gone, Tronus looked at Cassie carefully and then examined the wound on her finger.

"So…it appears you will be the one to help me after all," he said. He then saw the attendant return with the medicine; once he snatched it, he gave it to Cassie. "Come, little one…take this."

Cassie groaned and began to drink the medicine, still feeling groggy. As she did, Tronus could tell that the attendant was coming back with others, clearly due to his physical disturbance earlier.

"Well my dear…I will be back…it is time for me to take my leave," Tronus said, now making her look at him. And with a sly smile, he stood and beckoned for the men to follow him.

"After him!" They shouted. They then chased him towards the back of the train. But once they got to the very end, Tronus was gone. It was like he vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, as all of that was happening, Tracks saw the commotion from outside. He was eyeing where Tronus was carefully.

"Optimus…there is something strange about him. I tried to scan him, but my scans are coming up with something unusual. It's a hologram," Tracks said.

"Hologram?" Optimus said. "But none of our soldiers are out this way; this could only mean one thing."

"Oh no…Optimus, please don't say it…," he said.

"Yes…there could be other Cybertronians still around; we just need to now learn if this one is friend or foe and what he wants with Cassie." Optimus said.

Tracks nodded, seeing them getting closer to the end of the trip. Cassie was right in the middle of something big…much bigger than she could ever imagine.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **Oh boy! It's about to get heated! **

**To guestsurprise: Oh my! Looking forward to the next chapter! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It had been an hour and Cassie slowly began to wake up, but her stomach began to hurt because she needed some food to go along with her medicine.

"My stomach hurts," she whined out loud.

"Blast humans…," Tronus said from inside the backpack. "Why do they need so many things?!"

And with that, the eerie glow shot from her bag and before Cassie knew it, Tronus was slowly leaning on her seat. He gave her a devilish smile and lifted her chin with one finger.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-You again?" She said, now becoming defensive and growling at him.

"Oh hush hum…little girl; whatever is the matter," he said, now leaning more over her.

"G-Go away," she growled, now looking away.

"Don't fight me, you little fleshling; I need your cooperation…," he hissed to himself. But he then forced a smile and sat down next to Cassie, now almost forcing her into the wall of the train near the window.

"G-Get away from me," she huffed, now trying to back away from the large being.

"Now come here and stop being so stubborn," he soothed, now gently pulling her closer. As he was pulling the troubled teen closer, he spotted a tray table being pushed past. The attendant was too busy to see Tronus snatch a few apples and bananas from the lower shelf and stick them between he and Cassie. Once the tray went past, he handed Cassie a soft banana. Once her eyes landed on it, she quickly took it and gobbled it down hungrily. She loved the taste of food, especially with a sensitive stomach. Once she was done with it, she turned to Tronus, who looked very pleased with himself. "Better?"

"Y-Yes, thank you; I was really hungry," she said, now touching her stomach.

"Then eat some more," he said, now handing her another banana. She nodded and hungrily took it and began to eat even more.

"I haven't eaten in a whole day," she said gently.

"I can tell. Not to worry, I will take care of you," he smirked.

"I don't even know you; how can you take care of me," she huffed, now looking at him seriously.

"Oh come now; I just got you food and medicine…how can you not trust me," he pouted. Cassie giggled a bit at his comical pouting and that is when he poked her stomach. "Trust me and I can take care of you. Now…how do they call you?"

"What?" She asked, now giving a confused expression.

"What do you want me to call you? Your title," he asked.

"You mean my name?" She asked.

"Yes, your title…that is what I said, young human," he said, now glancing out the window briefly.

"Cassie…my name's Cassie," she said.

"Wonderful to meet you. Now then…get some rest. I'm sure this train will be stopping soon and you will be seeing me when you get off," he said, now slowly standing.

"Don't bet on it; I need to get going and I'm gonna be moving fast," she said, but she gasped as he bent down and got really close to her face.

"And I will be right beside you; even closer than you realize," he smirked, now gently lifting her chin. "See you soon."

And with those words, Tronus walked and disappeared among the people. Cassie was about to call to him, but she had no time. She hurried and grabbed her bag and hurried off the train, now trying to get to her father's hospital.

As she got off, Tracks and Optimus were at the station waiting for her. Once she got off the train, she saw a series of bus stops and she was eager to find which one went to the hospital.

"She's off the train; we need to get to her," Optimus said, now slowly easing up closer.

"Leave that to me, sir," Tracks said, now parking and letting his hologram form appear. Once he was adjusted, he slowly walked up behind Cassie and touched her shoulder. Once she turned, she was about to let out a shout, but he covered her mouth and gently drug her down an ally.

"Shhh, shhhh, shhhh, hey, hey, hey…easy," Tracks said, now hugging her to him.

"MET MO!" She growled.

"Calm down, Cassie," he said, now lifting her chin gently but strongly. "I will only let you go if you hear me out."

"MOK MOK!" She gasped out. He nodded and then released her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

"Okay, now relax. I'm an Autobot and so is my commander, but we're not going to hurt you Cassie," Tracks soothed. Cassie nodded and stared at him hard, trying to determine if she could trust him. He gave a gentle smile and bent over near her face. "You can trust me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tracks…but I don't really trust anyone anymore; it's just me and my dad now," she said.

"Well, I won't give up. You'll learn to love me," he smirked. "Now then…where are you heading?"

"My dad's in the hospital; I've gotta go see him," she said, now looking at the distance at the bus station.

"Allow us to take you; my commander wants to speak with you. You have some information that could prove useful to us and we want to also learn about you too," Tracks said.

"It's because I am good at tech, right?" She asked. "Everyone wants to talk to me because of that."

"Well, we are interested in your skills and knowledge but we also want to learn about you little one," Tracks said.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, why so surprised?" Tracks asked with a smile.

"Because I have never had real friends; most people want something from me," Cassie said, now glancing at her watch. "But I have to go now."

"Well first off, we want to see the real you. And it is not just because of your abilities," Tracks said, now gently grasping her arm.

"And we would be happy to take you and see your father," Optimus said, now pulling up and seeing the young girl stand to her feet.

"It's Christmas soon and I wanted to spend the day with him," she said, now gathering her stuff from her bag.

"Now hold on a second; we understand that you want to spend the day with him. But what about eating dinner and spending it with those who love you?" Tracks added.

"My dad does love me," she replied strongly.

"What I meant was that you are a young person and deserve to have a good meal and a few presents on Christmas. It would be sad to spend all day in the hospital. Your father wouldn't want that," Tracks said.

"Well, I'm miles from the foster home now," Cassie said, now looking at the train station.

"Then spend the holiday with us," Optimus said, a smile in his voice. Cassie's mouth dropped open and she looked away bashfully.

"Uh, I can't do that…," she said.

"Why not?" Tracks asked.

"Because you all are robots and I'm just a girl; you all have more important things to do," she said, now trying to turn but Tracks got in front of her face.

"Yes….busy with you coming and spending time with us. We like to drive through the towns and see the lights this time of year." Tracks said, now seeing her shivering. "And you need to get out of this cold air."

"Well, I will think about it. But I would like to go and see my dad," she said.

"Alright, we will take you to see him and then you can come and rest at our base. Our home can be your home until we figure out how your father is doing," Tracks offered.

"T-Thanks, I appreciate it," she said, now walking up to Optimus and seeing him open his door. As she climbed in, she felt him slowly begin to drive with Tracks behind him. She was finally going to see her father.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Cassie sneakily got around the staff and went into the north wing where her father was. She had missed him so much and she just wanted to make sure he would be alright.

"I just need to see where his room is," she said, now glancing at a nearby chart. She was able to finally find his room and slowly get there.

As she slowly eased into the room, she gasped at what she saw. Her father was hooked up to numerous IVs and he looked as if he was going to fade away any moment.

"Dad…," she said, choking back tears. "Dad, it's me!"

"Cassie…," he said weakly, now barely opening his eyes. "I'm glad to see you, but you shouldn't be here."

"I know. But I wanted to see you," she said, now letting some tears fall.

"Honey…I don't have much time," he said, now weakly reaching a hand up and touching her face.

"Dad…no…," she said.

"You must let that family take care of you Cassie; they are good people," he said.

"I can't fit in there; I need to be with you," she said.

But she could see the look of sadness cross his face; she knew that being with him was not going to happen. But after a second, his eyes looked towards the door.

"The nurse will be here soon; please…go," he said, pleadingly. "I don't want you to get caught."

"I will come back to see you," she said, now leaning down so he could kiss her head. "I love you."

"And I love you too, little one," he said, now letting her go and watching her go before the doctor came in.

As she slid behind an open door, she tried to choke back the tears that poured down her face. She wanted her father but she knew that it wouldn't happen.

As she felt the nurse pass by, she slid out and stumbled down the stairs. She then felt sadness overwhelm her and she sat down on the stairs and began crying her eyes out.

"I-I can't let him die! I have to find a cure to help him," she said, knowing that her father was deadly ill. But what she didn't see was Tracks slowly walking up the stairs. He had followed her privately, hoping that she didn't see him. He didn't want her to face this entirely alone.

"Cassie? Sweetheart? You alright?" Tracks cooed out. She shot her head up, not expecting to see him, but her face was red and sweaty. "Oh, darling."

"W-What are you doing here?!" She gasped.

"Looking for you…," he said.

"W-Why?! I can take care of this myself!" She said stubbornly.

"No, you can't; it's alright to admit when you need help," he cooed out. But Cassie sadly looked away, hoping not to show her emotions.

"It's alright to feel upset, Cassie," he said, now trying to pull her to him. She at first resisted, but after a few moments, he hugged her tightly. "I know we just met, but you need to let people help you. And we are going to be the ones."

"But…," she started.

"No buts. I have personally taken a liking to you and I am not going to let you go," Tracks said, now picking her up and walking away with her. "And now that you've seen your father, you are coming home with us for Christmas."

"Tracks! I have stuff to do!" She said.

"Yes, and you are going to come with us," he chuckled, now walking away with the surprised teen in his arms. He was going to get to know Cassie more and learn about what she was going through. And more importantly? How he was going to be there for her.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: What do you all think? **

**To guestsurprise: I think Cassie is in for quite an adventure. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Cassie squealed as Tracks transformed and the seatbelt came out and pulled her inside of him! She tried to hang onto a nearby railing of the stairs, but he pulled her in with a chuckle.

"Get in here!" He laughed.

"N-No! I-I mean," she said.

"Come on, Cassie, you'll be fine," he chuckled as he pulled her inside of him and closed the door. Startled, she was about open it, but she felt the seatbelt begin to rub her neck and forehead.

"Hey, hey, hey, c'mon. It's alright," he soothed. She felt the soothing voice roam around the car and she looked around gently, now losing some of her fear. "That's better."

And with those words, he began to drive gently down the freeway as he followed Optimus Prime. Cassie looked around her surroundings and felt a gentle nudge from inside her backpack. She wasn't sure from where it was coming from, but she ignored it for the time being.

"We are inside an Autobot…perfect…just perfect," the voice growled out. Tracks too felt that there was something uncomfortable inside of him, but he had other important things going on in his mind. Like how to get a certain redhead to trust them and to let them help her as well.

As they pulled into the base, the others came out to greet their comrades and were astonished at the new young human among them.

"And who is this?" Ratchet asked, now seeing her peeking out of the window as Tracks rolled it down.

"She is Cassie and she's going to be our guest for Christmas and she will be staying here with us for a while," Tracks said.

"Hey, I didn't mention I would stay. I only agreed to come for Christmas, but that's all," she protested lightly.

"Oh calm your pretty head down. I think you need to stop being an adult and learn how to enjoy yourself now and then, now c'mon," Tracks said, now ushering her out of his vehicle. As she did, the others began to crowd around her and examine her carefully.

"She has a type of device in her bag. We scanned her as she came in," Ultra Magnus reported.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"We can get a better look if we take it to the lab," another replied.

"Wait, no! You can't take my bag. This has all my important stuff," she said.

"We don't want to take it away, but we do want you to at least let us see what's inside. It's protocol," Ratchet ordered gently.

"Easy there, Ratchet. Perhaps let her get accustomed to us and her surroundings before we check her items," Optimus said calmly.

"Optimus, what if something dangerous is in there?" Ratchet protested.

"We will find out in due time, but we have enough security to keep everything under control," came the deep baritone reply. Everyone nodded, hoping that not searching the bag was a good idea.

As Cassie listened to them discuss her, she yelped at the slight tap on her shoulder. Once she turned, she saw a pink Autobot smiling at her.

"Hello, I'm Arcee. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Cassie." Came the shy reply.

"Well Cassie. How about coming along with me and letting me show you around the base," she smiled. "We are going to be opening up Christmas presents soon."

But the moment she said presents, Tracks almost went pale. He eased over to Optimus and pulled the leader over.

"What is it, Tracks?" The leader asked.

"I just realized that we have no presents for Cassie! It's Christmas and we don't have anything for a human girl here," Tracks panicked.

"I see. That is correct. We will need another female's help to take care of this," Optimus said.

"Who?" Tracks asked.

"Have Bumblebee take Cassie around the base and you and Arcee go and see what you can get Cassie." He said.

Tracks nodded and quickly hurried and got Bumblebee. Once he and Arcee switched, they drove off into the night as quickly as possible. As they drove, Arcee was the first to speak.

"Now that it is Christmas, most places will be closed." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. We will come up with something," Tracks said, even though he was unsure about what they would find too.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The Autobots each gave each other their presents and wished each other a Merry Christmas. Cassie only observed from a nearby corner because she wasn't feeling festive.

"Cassie? It's your turn," Tracks smiled, now coming into view.

"My turn? For what?" She asked.

"We have something for you." Arcee added.

"Me?" She said.

"Yes. Here are your presents and Merry Christmas," Tracks said, now letting his hologram form show and he sat down in front of her. Arcee, Optimus, and the others did the same. Once she took the present, she slowly removed the red ribbon that was neatly tucked around it. She then carefully moved the green wrapping paper. Once she was finished, her eyes began to well up with tears. It was a blanket. It was a soft, blue blanket. She knew that it was the kind you could get from the local drug store, but it meant a lot to her. And as she opened up the next gift, it was a porcelain doll. Despite the fact that she outgrew dolls, just the fact that they tried to give her gifts touched her heart.

"We are sorry if those are not items you prefer," Tracks said sadly.

No response.

"Cassie?" He asked, now getting closer.

No response.

"Cassie, if you OOMPH!" He gasped as she plowed into him and began nuzzling deep into his chest. He then wrapped his arms firmly around her and cuddled her into his chest. "Oh you precious darling.

"Thank you, Tracks," she whispered. "You all are so loving and caring. No one has given me Christmas presents like these before."

"Haven't your previous homes given you gifts?" Bumblebee asked in concern.

"Yes, but they were just doing it because it was the 'right thing to do.' No one besides my parents gave me gifts from the heart," Cassie said, now wiping her tears.

"We will help to look after you," Optimus said, now feeling an overwhelming urge to comfort and protect Cassie.

"But Sir, I'm just a human. You all have stayed away from humans for a while now and I don't want to be the cause of any trouble," she said.

"You're not trouble, Cassie. You're one of us now," Tracks smiled, now making her look at him as he lifted her chin with his finger.

Cassie then plowed into his chest again and the two of them began to hug tightly. Tracks hugged her with all of the might that he could muster without hurting her.

As he did, Cassie shoved her backpack to the side. For the first time in months, she was finally letting someone else love her and understand her. But after a moment, she began to pull back.

"I can't…I can't do this…," she said.

"Of course you can. You need a family; a real one," Tracks said.

"But…," she started.

"He is right, little one. You run away from foster homes and your father is close to death." Optimus said.

"But I can handle myself…," she started.

"Let me finish, young one," Optimus said, a slight sternness in his voice. Cassie gulped and nodded in respect. "You are to stay here with us now."

"Wait! I did agree to stay for Christmas, but…," she started.

"But nothing, young one. I know the government is looking for you and I'm not going to let them put you somewhere and you only run away from there too," Optimus replied.

"This could be considered kidnapping!" She said, now becoming frustrated.

"No it would not, young one. Do not be concerned because you are only here so that we can take care of you." He said.

"And you aren't doing this because I know of the energon fields?" She asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"No, it is not because of that. It is because I know you are young and need a good home." Optimus said, now giving a smile. "Now if you stay, you will be part of us. If you try to leave, we will simply bring you back and treat you with love and kindness until you agree to stay."

Cassie could only blush and smile because she knew that Optimus was extending his love and kindness to her. She then nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I…I will think about it," she said calmly.

"That is what I wanted to hear. Now come…let Ratchet see to your finger." Optimus said, now seeing her still holding it to her chest.

Cassie nodded as the medical Autobot came forward and lifted her into his arms. She stiffened, but he only gave her a small sigh.

"Be calm. I mean you no harm." He said.

"Hmph," she huffed.

"Now what was that for?" He asked, now arching an eyebrow ridge.

"I know you don't like me, so you don't have to pretend to," she said angrily.

"Now that is uncalled for," Ratchet said sternly, now carrying her back to his medical room.

"Be careful with her, Ratchet," Tracks said, now looking at the medic in concern.

"I will give her exactly what she needs, now leave us," Ratchet growled, now walking in the room and shutting Tracks out. He then placed Cassie on the medical berth and put both of his metal hands on each side of her. "Now listen to me, little one; you will not take that tone with me."

"Leave me alone!" She growled.

"Cassie…I'm warning you…," he said, now leaning down. Cassie tried to look defiant, but the moment she was about to yell, he picked her up and held her to his spark. As crazy as it was, she heard a small amount of beating. It was helping to calm her. "Now see here. You need to be calm with me because I want to help you. You have a cut that was caused by a Cybertronian weapon and it appears that the blood is seeping into your system."

"W-What?" She asked, now freaking out.

"Now remain calm; we will take care of this, but I need you to trust me," he said, now making her look up at him. "Please…be calm."

"But you don't like me!" She protested.

"I never said that," Ratchet said.

"Well you, HEY!" She said as a finger gently hushed her.

"Shhh…just relax," Ratchet said, now urging her to listen to his spark. "No more talking right now. Calm down and let me help." Cassie could only lean back and listen to his beating spark. She had a lot to process so quickly.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: What do you all think? **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Cassie squirmed and tried to get free of Ratchet, but he wasn't going to let her go. He knew that she felt scared and uncomfortable.

"Now stop. I won't harm you," he whispered gently. "I just want to make sure that you understand why I had to do what I did. I need to scan you and make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Mr. Ratchet," Cassie said.

"Then can I please check your backpack? It's very important that I understand all of what is happening and what enters here," Ratchet said, somewhat urgently.

"I understand, sir. Yeah, you can check my pack," Cassie said. "I think I left it in the other room."

"Thank you," he said, now examining her wound. "It doesn't look deep, but I'm glad you let me check on it. I will be monitoring it because this was caused by one of our weapons. Let me put some of this Earth salve on it."

And with that, Ratchet gently put his hologram form on and began to treat Cassie's hand. As he did, he sent out a message for the others to get her bag and to look at the contents inside.

The contents were horrifying.

"Ratchet. We need you on the bridge," Optimus said seriously through their intercom link.

"What's wrong?" Came the concerned response.

"We have looked inside of Cassie's bag now that we had her permission. We have found a part of a Cybertronian in it."

"Oh, yeah it was like a weird head or something like that." Cassie said. "I found it on the ground when I was looking for stuff in the junk yard."

"It's not a head, young one. I know it looks like one, but it's not," Optimus said gravely. "Come to the upper deck with her, Ratchet, once you clean her wounds."

"Yes, sir." Ratchet said, now picking her up and quickly taking her where the others were.

Once they were one the upper deck, Optimus looked at them both gravely. He then looked at Cassie with deep concern.

"Young one. This is part of a Cybertonian's cognition cog." Optimus said. "It is part of how we process things and how we understand different languages."

"And it is not just from any Cybertronian," Ultra Magnus said.

"It's from a Decepticon," Arcee said gravely. The entire room went quiet and Cassie stared hard at the 'head' in Optimus' hands.

"We do not know yet who it belongs to, but there is a Decepticon insignia on here," Optimus said, now looking at it more.

"She is connected with a Decepticon?" Bumblebee said in disbelief.

"Enough of that. Do not make assumptions! We do not know anything; all we know is that this was in her pack." Tracks said.

"And that she found it in the junkyard." Arcee said angrily.

"Hey easy! I didn't mean to point any fingers," Bumblebee said innocently.

"Sorry for causing trouble," Cassie said softly, but then she rubbed her arm. "Once it's morning, I gotta go anyway because I gotta head back to the hospital."

"I did not say you could leave," Optimus said, now gently taking her from Ratchet. "Listen you. I meant what I said. I want you to stay here with us and let us help look after you."

"But…," she started.

"No buts, young one. Now I think it's time for you to stop running; I know that I said that I would let you think on it. But I will still not let you out of my sight because I care," Optimus said calmly. "We all do. You just need a family."

Meanwhile, as Cassie listened she didn't know what that there was someone else that was also able to hear what was going on. They were not visible at the time, but they were hearing everything that was happening. They were connected through the Autobot computers and were listening from Cybertron itself.

The being only chuckled as it heard the conversation and it adjusted the computers to get a better look at Cassie.

"Who is that young one?" The being asked, now getting a closer look at Cassie from the camera.

"That is a young one from Earth. Optimus and the others must have found her," Elita One said, now giggling as the being nudged her playfully.

"She appears young and others have taken a strong liking to her," he replied.

"Yes, but she seems to be in a bit of confusion," Elita replied.

"I know. I cannot do much right now, but I will learn more about this young one when I venture to Earth." the being said, now listening more to the conversation.

* * *

_Back on the Autobot's base…_

"Then it's settled. We will find the source of who this belongs to and Cassie can give us a hand," Tracks smiled.

"What would I need to do?" She asked in confusion.

"Simple. You will help us do some research and we will work together on trying to find the source of where it came from. And we will have plenty of fun doing it," Tracks said, now causing his hologram form to appear and heaving her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She laughed out.

"Relax! I will perhaps later on! Now come!" Tracks laughed, now taking off with her. The others could only smirk in amusement. Cassie was getting closer and closer to them everyday.

"You know what…I think there is someone that could give us a hand," Cassie said.

"Who?" Tracks asked.

"A friend of mine. Krissa. She's an orphan er foster kid like me. She's really smart and I think she could help us solve the mystery." Cassie said.

"You think so?" Tracks thought out loud.

"Yeah, but I don't think you all should show yourself to her though," Cassie said.

"Why not?" Tracks huffed.

"Krissa scares easily. And she wouldn't believe me that I was friends with Autobots," Cassie laughed out.

"Well then, we will just have to convince her. In the meantime let's do some more research on what you found in the backpack."

* * *

_Weeks later…_

Everyone stood still and stared at each other in horror. The device that they found belonged to none other than Megatron.

"Megatron? You mean the evil warlord Megatron?!" She gasped in fear.

"The same." Optimus said gravely. "It appears he and some of his other Decepticons have survived in pieces around here."

"Pieces?" Cassie said, now cringing.

"Do not worry. He would be harmless in this form," Optimus said, now seeing the device glow. "It appears he still has the power to make holograms of himself as well.

"B-B-B-But why hasn't he right now?" Cassie asked, clearly freaked out.

"Because he knows that we are all here. Once we leave, he may make himself visible to you," Optimus said, now urging the others to slowly leave the room. As they did, Cassie watched as a light shone from the device and the man she knew as 'Tronus' appeared.

"YOU?!" She gasped, now falling backwards.

"Oh fleshing, calm yourself," he said, now rolling his eyes and trying to help her up.

"Go away! You're evil," she snapped.

"Oh, please. After all that's happened, I just want to get away from this blasted planet," Tronus snapped at her.

"W-hat?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You heard me, fleshing," he said.

"My name is Cassie," she growled.

"Alright, Cassie, but you listen well! I only wish to get away from Earth and live in peace. This war has cost me and my men and with the few of us left we wish to simply escape. That is where you can assist," Tronus said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We simply need a ship large enough to take us off this planet. Help us break into the mainstream computers and I can promise to take you and your father somewhere where the government will never find you," Tronus said, now kneeling in front of her. "Isn't that what you want? To get away and stop being chased?"

"Yes…," she said uncertainly.

"We do as well. This war cost me my body as you can see. I am only able to communicate with you with part of my being. If you help me rebuild my body and get off this planet, I will greatly reward you." He said.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She asked.

"I will give you the self-destruct code that I will make inside my spark. If I break my word, you may blow me to bits once more," he said, now seeing the door open. "I must go now, but remember what we discussed Cassie. You must decide."

And with that, he vanished into thin air. Cassie was left with so many questions. Was Megatron truly just wanting his body back and to leave Earth? Or was he after something more sinister? Only time would tell. But as she looked down at her phone, she saw she had a text. It was the hospital.

"No…," she whispered in horror. Her father was taking a turn for the worse.

* * *

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Cassie barely had time to explain about her father to the others. She immediately grabbed her items, including Megatron's device, and was about to bolt out as fast as she could but Tracks jumped in front of her and gently caught her.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy! I'll take you!" He said, now transforming.

"I will go along as well," Optimus said, now transforming too.

Cassie practically lunged inside of Tracks and the two sped off with Optimus in tow. The others could only sadly look at each other.

"I have a bad feeling…," Arcee whispered.

"Me too…," Bumblebee said.

"I really hope that her father will be okay. If he doesn't pull through Cassie will feel lost," Arcee said.

"Why?" Ratchet asked, now walking up.

"What kind of weird question is that?! It's her father, _RATCHET,_" Bumblebee growled.

"I did not mean it like that, young scout. What I mean was that she should not feel lost because we care about her. I do not want her father to die but if anything happens…we will be there," he said softly.

Everyone froze; no one had ever heard Ratchet talk like that.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Cassie was racing to the hospital and she was texting Krissa at the same time. Krissa was in just as much horror and pain as Cassie and immediately hoped in a cab and headed for the hospital. Usually Krissa would have been back at the orphanage, but she was in the area this week because a new foster family wanted to look her over.

"I'll be there soon," Krissa texted.

"Please hurry!" Cassie messaged back. Cassie had a sinking feeling in her stomach and was hoping it was just nerves, but she had a feeling it wasn't.

"Cassie? Cassie, it's going to be alright," Tracks said. "Calm down…,"

"I'm alright," she said, now trying to slow down her heart.

"I can feel you panicking…your heart rate is increasing. Take it easy…," Tracks said, now feeling her heart rate increasing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…easy…,"

And with that, Cassie felt the seat begin to massage her back and massage her thighs. It was like a massage chair that one would find in a beauty parlor or nail shop.

"T-Thanks Tracks…I just feel like…," she started.

"Don't think bad thoughts…it's okay…I've got you…," Tracks said. "No matter what happens you're not alone anymore, Cassie. It's going to be fine."

"But I'm not alone. I have my father…," she said.

"And you also have us. Now you just have to learn to trust us," he whispered as he pulled up to the hospital. Cassie bolted as fast as she could into the hospital and ran up the stairs. She darted past the nurses and doctors and into her father's room. Her face turned pale at what she saw.

He was slowly giving out. He was sickly thin and his eyes were barely open; he saw her and reached a hand out to her.

"Cassie…," he said softly.

"Dad, I'm here…," she said, now tears pouring down her face.

"Cassie…I'm not going to be here much longer," he said now seeing her face start to grow horrified. "I want you to know I love you."

"DAD!" She said, now grasping his hand and holding him as tightly as she could.

"Just remember that there is always a silver lining, my precious," he whispered, now leaning down and weakly kissing her head.

"Dad, please don't go…," she whispered, now her eyes wide in terror.

"I love you…my shooting star…and remember to let those near you love you. They need you just like you need them," he said in a whisper, now closing his eyes and falling back on the pillow. At that moment, his life line went still. Her father was gone.

Cassie's heart started skipping beats and she felt faint and weak. Tears poured down her face and she sunk down on the floor and her eyes were wide in terror. Her last living relative was gone forever.

Meanwhile, Tracks and Optimus activated their hologram forms and were making their way up the stairs. As they did, they heard a lot of bustling and hustling with the nurses and doctors.

"Something's wrong," Tracks said.

"I feel it too; let's move," Optimus ordered now walking faster. As they walked up the stairs and into the room, they saw that Cassie's father was gone.

"No…," Tracks said in grief. "This is terrible…,"

"I know…Cassie must have already seen him." Optimus said, now feeling the man and making sure that there was no pulse. He didn't want doctors making a mistake, so he checked for a lifeline personally but there wasn't one. He was gone.

"Where is she?!" Tracks said now whirling around and looking for Cassie. "Where'd she go?!"

"She must have left before we got here," Optimus said.

"Sir, we have to find her! Cassie is bleeding from her heart and this must have been too much for her; she didn't even wait for us to come up here," Tracks said in terror.

"I know. Outside! Now!" Optimus said, now hurrying back down the stairwell with Tracks in pursuit. As they got outside they noticed that it was beginning to rain again.

"Where is she?! The weather is about to get bad," Tracks said, now feeling even more upset that Cassie was nowhere in sight.

"We'll find her…relax…." Optimus said, now transforming. "Check the east and I have the west."

* * *

_An hour later…_

Cassie was drenched to the bone from the rain, but her large eyes and depressed demeanor didn't change. She had been sitting under a large tree and definitely had caught the flu from being wet and cold.

"This is it…," she said, now letting the rain drench her more. From her bag, Megatron could feel her pain and suffering and he didn't want to say anything at first until he felt her heart slowing down.

"This isn't good…," he said now sending out a high pitch sound that only the Autobots could sense. Cassie then turned and began to vomit, still remembering the last look on her father's face. She was experiencing serious trauma!

As they were searching the city, Tracks could hear the sound and so could Optimus. They followed it and found Cassie laying under a tree, still not blinking and feverish and vomiting.

"No…." Tracks said in horror now driving over, transforming, and picking her up. She felt cold, wet, and stiff and yet her head felt seriously hot.

"She's in terrible shape. Home…now," Optimus ordered, now leading the way and Tracks transformed one more and followed. They had to get Cassie back to the safety.

_A few hours later…_

Cassie was laying on a soft berth and she felt herself falling asleep. Megatron felt her fatigue and wasn't pleased that she wasn't improving.

"What do you think will happen to her?" Arcee said in concern, now reaching down and kissing Cassie's head.

"She will recover and her friend Krissa will assist us with all that we need as well," Optimus said.

"Bumblebee is picking up Krissa as well and she should be arriving soon," Tracks said. And just like clockwork, Krissa walked in and was placed on the berth next to her friend. She had learned about the Autobots and quickly lost her uncertainty when she heard Cassie was sick.

"How is she?" Krissa asked.

"She's not doing well. She needs all the support that she can get…," Tracks said. "We need to do all we can to prove that we are here for her."

As they were talking, Optimus picked up Cassie's bag and picked up the device that was inside it.

"Megatron, please come out…" Optimus said. With those words, it didn't take long for Megatron to appear in his hologram form. "We are aware that you have been talking to Cassie."

"And?" Came the deep response.

"What did you say to her?" He asked.

"I cannot tell you, Autobot. You are the last being I would ever tell," Megatron hissed.

"Whatever it is that you want Cassie to do, she can't! She's very sick now that her human father is gone," Optimus said sadly.

"I am aware the human is ill…," Megatron hissed angrily.

"Then if you care…you will help us to take care of her right now otherwise she will die…" Optimus said.

"She will survive without me assisting," Megatron said.

"Listen to me, Megatron…or Tronus. Cassie was willing to keep you safe in this form; the least you could do is try and help her when he's in trouble," Optimus said. And with that, Optimus angrily turned and walked away.

Megatron could only sit and think. Cassie could have destroyed him because he wasn't any real threat in this form. He didn't have his full body so he was far from 'dangerous' to her right now. He did owe her in a small way for what she did. Now narrowing his eyes, he let his form disappear so that he could think on some things.

_The next day…_

Cassie's fever was rising and she wasn't eating. Optimus was becoming somewhat frantic and everyone else was becoming upset as well.

"Cassie…you have to make it through this…," Krissa whispered, now bending over and kissing her friend's head.

"Krissa…it's gonna be okay…," Cassie said.

"What do you mean?!" Krissa said, now startled.

"If I don't make it…at least I'll be with my dad…," she whispered.

"NO!" Krissa shouted, now leaning over her. "You can't just give up! I WON'T LET YOU GIVE UP!"

"None of us will! You're going to make it because we love you!" Tracks said, now coming in because he overheard the conversation.

"And we won't let you go through this alone!" Bumblebee said.

"We are here for you!" Arcee said.

"We will be your family," Optimus said.

"You're one of us now…," Ratchet whispered, now placing a hand on Cassie's chest. And for the first time in days, Cassie slowly began to smile but then she began to cough. She had to decide on whether or not there was truly anything else left to live for.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: What will happen, guys?! **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Cassie felt her fever slowly breaking and she began to wake up from her nap. As she did, she saw that there was something beside her and warming her up. As she turned over, she saw Tronus and he was laying next to her. He was emitting enough heat to break her fever.

"Why?" She whispered, now turning over and looking at him. He was glancing out a nearby window and turned to her slowly.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why are you helping me? You hate humans...," she said.

"I do not care for humans, which is true. But you could have destroyed me when you had the chance. I was in a vulnerable position and you still let me live. I owe you my life," he replied.

"You don't owe me anything...," she said, now coughing.

"Correction. I owe you more than you think," he said, now emitting more heat and pulling her slowly closer. As he did, the others walked back in and they were amazed at what they saw.

"Megatron...you have changed...," Optimus said.

"I am only doing this to the human because I owe her," he said.

"The warlord I knew would have tried to kill anyone in his path, vulnerable or not," Optimus said gently.

"I guess we were wrong about you," Tracks said.

"Many of us were," Bumblebee said.

Megatron only looked at them and then looked back at Cassie, who gave a weak smile. All he wanted was for this young human to live. He cared more about her safety than he let on.

_A few days later... _

Megatron was in awe as they carried him into a new room. He was standing before a brand new body that they created for him.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Megatron whispered lowly.

"It isn't trickery, Megatron. It is a thank you for saving Cassie and for showing you are different. We want you to join us," Optimus said.

"Prime...,"

"I mean it...,"

"Listen...,"

"No buts...,"

"Prime, I cannot. I cannot join you," Megatron said, now seeing Ratchet come in. He was going to complete the procedure of putting him into a new body.

"You are free to reject it now, but eventually you will join us because there is more to life than just war and running. You will join us because you are part of us now whether you accept it now or not," Optimus smiled gently, now walking out and checking on the others.

_An hour later... _

Cassie and Krissa stood side by side as the Autobots had them covered with warm blankets and they were all sitting near each other.

"You both are going to be part of us now," Optimus smiled, now looking down at them.

"But I have to get back to the foster home; you all are very kind, but I can't stay," Krissa said, now glancing at her watch.

"We had already had a talk with them and you both now are under our care," Optimus said.

"But...," Cassie started. "I don't need...,"

"Oh no you don't...," Tracks said, now making her look at him. "You are going to let us take you in. Especially now that your life has taken such a different turn."

"We are going to be there for you no matter what," Arcee cooed to her.

"And it's not because of what you know in terms of Energon," Optimus said. Hearing that made Cassie's eyes soften a bit. She then turned to her bag and pulled out her laptop.

"Here Optimus...everything that I found on Energon and the energy supplies are on my laptop," she said, now passing it over. Optimus smiled and put it inside of his compartment, but still made her look at him. She showed him some of her information before, but not everything so at this point she was sharing every single thing she had now that she fully trusted them.

"This is about you, not about what you can do for us. We want you...just you..,." Optimus said. "I want to adopt you." Cassie's eyes almost burst open and he placed a finger on her lips. "It will take time because you just lost your father, but I do plan on adopting you."

"Cassie, that's great!" Krissa said, now smiling hugely.

"And she is not the only one, young one," Optimus said, now looking at Krissa. "There is someone else that is very interested in your history too. I believe he may want to adopt you as well."

"I...I don't know about all that," Krissa said, now getting nervous.

"Don't worry about it for now. Now let's all celebrate you two being welcomed into our family," Optimus smiled, now opening the ceiling and everyone had a clear view of the sky. That night everyone could see the shooting stars shining brightly and looking like drops of golden rain. Arcee then went out and brought back in small pieces of cake and punch for the girls and Energon drinks for the others.

"This is beautiful," Cassie whispered to Tracks.

"Welcome home, Cassie; love you," he whispered, now nuzzling her neck as he activated his hologram form.

"Love you too, Tracks," she smiled, now hugging him back. In the distance, what they did not see was Megatron, who had a new body now, watching them.

"Perhaps one day Autobots...we shall see about peace...," he whispered, now turning and driving off into the distance.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Thank you all for being patient! Here is the finale for this story! A sequel is coming hopefully in the future! **

**To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga! :) *hugs you* We missed you! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
